The human eye in its simplest terms functions to provide vision by receiving light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of a crystalline lens onto a retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency and focal power of the cornea and the lens.
When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished amount of light that is transmitted to the retina. This deficiency in the lens of the eye is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for this condition is surgical removal of the lens and replacement of the lens function by an artificial intraocular lens (IOL).
In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed by a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, an opening is made in the anterior capsule and a thin phacoemulsification cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquefies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is replaced by an artificial lens.
In the natural lens, bifocality of distance and near vision is provided by a mechanism known as accommodation. The natural lens, early in life, is soft and contained within the capsular bag. The bag is suspended from the ciliary muscle by zonules. Relaxation of the ciliary muscle applies a radial force that tightens the zonules, and stretches the capsular bag. As a result, the natural lens tends to flatten. Tightening of the ciliary muscle relaxes the tension on the zonules, allowing the capsular bag and the natural lens to assume a more rounded shape. In this way, the natural lens can focus on both near and far objects.
As the lens ages, it becomes harder and is less able to change shape in response to movements of the ciliary muscle. This makes it harder for the lens to focus on near objects, a medical condition known as presbyopia. Presbyopia affects nearly all adults by the age of 45 or 50.
When a cataract or other disease requires the removal of the natural lens and replacement with an artificial IOL, the IOL typically is a monofocal lens that provides a suitable focal power for distance vision but requires the use a pair of spectacles or contact lenses for near vision. Multifocal IOLs, e.g., relying on diffractive patterns to general multiple foci, have been proposed but to date have not been widely accepted.
Therefore, a need exists for a safe and stable accommodative intraocular lens that provides accommodation over a broad and useful range.